The vector core will produce herpes simplex virus (HSV)-based amplicon and retroviral vectors to be used in Projects by Giffard and Steinberg. Vectors will be produced expressing the genes for CuZn-superoxide dismutase (SOD1), manganese SOD (SOD2), glutathione peroxidase (GPX), combinations of the antioxidant genes, p35 and crmA and bcl-2. All the vectors will be "bicistronic," expressing both the gene under investigation and a reporter gene. For each experimental vector, the cognate control vector will contain the gene in question with a stop codon inserted in its center, insuring non-expression. Retroviral vectors to express SOD1, SOD2, catalase, GPx and combinations of the antioxidant genes will be produced. Control vectors will express either the reporter gene beta-galactosidase or a stop codon version of the gene of interest. The continuing purposes of the Vector Core are to ensure a constant supply of vectors for the research groups, insure quality control in the production of the vectors, and to troubleshoot problems encountered in the use of the vectors.